


The Workout

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Chilliams [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Danny, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gym Sex, Jock Straps, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Stress Relief, Sweat, top!Chin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin is finding it hard to deal with the stress in his life, and Danny has a solution to help him work out his anger: Boxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set over the last two episodes of season 3, when the plot was dealing with Kono and Adam’s departure after Michael died, and the events leading up to that. I’ve tried to stick with the events as closely as possible, but so I can get the Chilliams relationship to work I’ve chosen to pretend that Chin didn’t call Leilani after Kono left, and Gabby didn’t come back from Morocco. I hope you like this :)
> 
> Big thanks to im_a_supenatural_moose for being my wonderful Beta! X

 

“Hey hey hey,” Danny reached out as he caught up with Chin, who was making a speedy exit from the gym, and grasped his shoulder.

The Hawaiian man shook him off and turned on him, causing the blonde to stop short.

“Danny, don’t,” he warned. He should know by now the ha’ole never listened to warnings, though.

“What the hell was all that about, huh?” the shorter man cocked his head to the side and gave Chin a soft look, “I know he was disrespectful about Kono, but douchebags don’t normally get to you like that.”

The dark-haired man sighed, thinking about his cousin, and the danger she might be in now that they could see Michael Noshimuri’s links to the slew of bodies that had turned up in that field. He wanted so much to just go back in that gym and beat the crap out of that man, but he knew this had to be done the right way. He’d been there before, taken the low road by shooting an unarmed Frank Delano for taking Malia from him, and he’d hated himself for it. He couldn’t do that again, but if anything that was what killed him inside.

He met those blue-grey eyes that were inches from his own, and he couldn’t take the concern held in their depths. He had to look away again.

“I know... I know, Danny. And thank you for stopping me in there, I just...” He huffed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.

The Jersey man observed his friend; the tension held in his muscles, the anger lining his handsome face. This wasn’t the zen and chilled out man he knew, and it was causing conflicting feelings to well up inside him. On the one hand he hated it, because Chin was always the calming influence on the team, the voice of reason, grounding the other three members of Five-0. On the other hand, seeing the fire in the man’s eyes and the potential violence simmering under his skin... fuck, it was hot. Danny had no idea how sexy it would be to see his friend that way, to feel the danger radiating off him, and when he’d had to physically block Chin from going for Michael during their face off, he’d felt the older man’s heart beating wildly in his chest and it had sent a zap of electricity up his spine. Luckily he’d managed to diffuse the situation, but the crackle of residual energy still remained.

Regardless, the Hawaiian man was obviously going through a hard time right now, and it was inappropriate for the blonde to think those thoughts about his colleague anyway, so he focused on helping the man relax.

“I know, and like I said, I’ll let you go back and bust his pretty face up if needs be...” He rubbed his hand in smooth circles on Chin’s back to comfort him, “Come on buddy, I know there’s a lot going on right now. You’ve been through way too much the past year or so and it’s gonna get to you... just breathe for a bit, okay?”

The sensation of Danny’s warm hand through his shirt set Chin’s nerve endings on fire, and he had to close his eyes and think about something, anything else.

The Jersey man had no clue just how many times his friend had fantasised about kissing him, and he would probably freak out if he knew about Chin’s feelings for him.

“I’m okay, really I am,” he insisted, and the younger detective shot him a look that said he didn’t believe him, but that he was going to let it go for now.

They moved off, walking to Danny’s Camaro so they could head back to HQ, but when they got there the Jersey man didn’t unlock the vehicle straight away.

Chin tugged a little on the door handle as a hint, but the blonde was looking at him thoughtfully over the black roof.

“It’s not good to keep things bottled up, babe. Believe me on that,” he said quietly, not pushing hard but still nudging at the native man’s barriers, “You need to find an outlet for it, otherwise it eats at you.”

The taller man sighed. “Okay, I get it Danny. You can leave it now.”

He held up his hands defensively. “I know, I’ll drop it the moment we get in the car,” he smiled, but pointedly didn’t unlock the door.

Chin rattled the door handle a bit for effect and glared at his colleague.

“Can I just offer one bit of advice, babe?”

The Hawaiian man dropped his shoulders. “I don’t think I have a choice here,” he grumbled.

Danny ignored his grousing. “You know I used to box right?”

Chin nodded, his stomach twisting with excitement when he remembered seeing Danny’s New Jersey PD calendar shoot photo. He’d been dressed in boxing gear with the ropes of a ring in the background, bare chested and hair shaved close to his scalp, and a cocky half smile on his face; dangerous looked good on the man.

The Jersey man leaned on the roof of his car. “Well I started doing it when I was a teenager. I was going through shit, and I was angry all the time, y’know, standard teen angst stuff,” he shrugged it off, “but it worked for me. So if you’re ever feeling frustrated or angry, and you need to kick up some dust, lemme know. We can always go a couple rounds, expend some energy. It helps me, maybe it would help you?”

The older man tried to stop thinking about that photograph, tried to erase the mental image he now had of a frustrated teenage Danny in the boxing ring, muscles rippling and skin gleaming with a layer of sweat.

“I’m not sure if it’s for me, Danny. But thank you.”

The blonde let out a gentle sigh, realising he was going to have to let the subject go. He was concerned for his friend, but right now the guy didn’t want to talk, and they needed to focus on the case at hand and bring Michael to justice.

He unlocked the Camaro and they both slid into their respective seats, and as promised he left Chin alone.

The older cop got his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna call Max, see if he’s found out anything else.”

 

\---

 

“You’re putting on a front.”

Chin spun on his heel as he exited the hospital's sliding doors, hearing the Jersey accent behind him. “What?”

Danny approached him, hands stuffed in the pockets of his slacks, shoulders loose as he cast his eyes over the taller man. “You’re pretending you’re okay, but you’re not,” he said, simply.

He could see right through the native man’s facade, even if the others couldn’t, or had chosen to ignore it. They’d just left Kono’s bedside so she could have a CT scan and they could tend to her bullet wound better, and Chin had done his level best not to let his cousin know how upset he was, but Danny had seen the tension in his jaw, the way he held himself stiffer than usual. He knew better than to think the Hawaiian man would be okay after seeing a member of his family injured like that.

Chin glared at him defensively, but then let his shoulders drop. “She got hurt, Danny. I knew it, I knew she was in danger being associated with Michael, but even you telling her to stay off the case, and rightly so, might I add... and she still gets in the middle and gets shot...”

The blonde twisted his mouth in a thoughtful half-smile. “See, I have the same problem with my partner... they’re two peas in a pod, Steve and Kono. You tell them to stay away, and they keep going anyway, come hell or high water...” He wrapped a strong arm around the Hawaiian man’s shoulders and guided him out into the night air. “But that’s why you and I are here babe, got to keep the lunatic members of our ohana on the straight and narrow.”

Chin let the corner of his lips turn up a little. Danny had a way of making him feel better, getting people to laugh and be positive when everything felt like it was falling to shit. He was their rock.

He’d been there for Steve when he’d had problems with his mom, for Kono when her mentor had died, for Chin when he’d lost Malia. There was something so special about him.

They reached the parking lot, and the Jersey man finally let go of his colleague. He didn’t want to, he wanted to keep hold of the older cop, pull him into a tight hug and... hell, he wanted to kiss that man.

He shouldn’t be even considering this. Chin was his friend, had been for three years now, and they’d been through so much together. But maybe that was the thing; they’d faced a lot of shit together and made it through, and it had only made their close bond stronger. Even right at the start, when they hadn’t had a chance to really know one another, Chin had stuck by him over Meka’s murder when Danny had insisted his old partner was innocent and everyone else, even Steve, had doubted him. The dark-haired man had tracked him down to a bar, sat with him and told him he was in his corner. One thousand per cent. He’d never forgotten that.

He’d been attracted to Chin almost straight away, charmed by that easy, soft nature and almost zen-like ways. But Danny had shoved that attraction to one side in favour of keeping the status quo. He couldn’t risk destabilising Five-0 over an unrequited crush, and he wasn’t about to embarrass himself by admitting his sexual, and romantic, attraction when he knew it wouldn’t be returned.

And now, seeing him so tightly wound, this new and complicated side of Chin Ho Kelly beginning to peek through at the seams... well, it was making the blonde’s head spin and kicking up emotions he thought he had squashed down long ago.

“It’s a tough job, but someone’s got to do it,” the taller man joked, weakly, bringing the Jersey cop out of his reverie.

Danny gave him a wider smile as they reached the native man’s car. “Just remember, we’re here to look after them, but that means we’ve gotta look after ourselves too... my offer’s still open, Chin. You wanna spar, just lemme know.”

He was trying not to push too hard, sensing Chin was a little delicate right now despite the hard front he was projecting, and he didn’t want to drive him away.

The older detective appreciated his friend’s persistence, but he couldn’t deal with anything right now aside from going home and crawling into bed. “I know, Danny. Thanks, but I’m good. Honestly.”

They both knew it was a lie, but once again Chin was grateful that the blonde dropped the subject.

“Alright. Take care, buddy.” The shorter cop patted him firmly on the shoulder before walking away.

He glanced back to see his colleague climb into his car, hoping that the man opened up to someone soon. He knew all too well the perils of holding anger in, and he worried about the acidic emotions eating away at his friend’s insides. But, like a lot of people, Chin couldn’t be helped until he started to help himself, so Danny walked to his car and headed home to ponder over his jumbled feelings towards the dark-haired man.

Chin sat behind the wheel of his car for a few minutes after watching the other detective leave. He didn’t know why he kept refusing his offer, but it probably had more than a little to do with the fact that it would involve getting hot and sweaty with the broad-shouldered Jersey native, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that right now without doing something stupid and ruining everything.

He rubbed at his face and schooled his thoughts, before driving home to try and forget about the day’s events for a little while.

 

\---

 

There was a surfing documentary on the TV. It was stupid and tiny, but that’s what set him off. Because he wanted to call her; he wanted to call his younger cousin and tell her she might be interested in watching it, but he couldn’t because she was in the wind with Adam and he couldn’t contact her without giving away their position.

How did this happen? Kono getting shot, Michael being killed, and the Yakuza rallying against Adam over his brother’s death... and his cousin, the only member of his family to stick by his side through everything over the years, had decided to go with her boyfriend when he had to run.

He understood, of course, and he could never hate her for it. She loved Adam and couldn’t leave him in his time of need, and that was admirable. He’d even told her at the docks to follow her heart. No, what made Chin angry was the fact that he couldn’t stop any of it from happening in the first place.

He’d picked up his phone and brought up Kono’s contact on the screen, about to hit the call button, before he’d remembered. She’d been gone less than twenty-four hours, and it hadn’t really sunk in yet. Not until now.

The Hawaiian man lashed out with his foot and kicked the coffee table, jolting the glass of water off the edge and watching it smash on the hardwood floor below. He growled to himself because apparently he couldn’t even vent his frustration without making more work for himself.

Chin went to find paper towels and a brush and pan to clean his mess up, and he tipped the shards of glass into some old newspaper so he could throw it in the trash. The sports pages were underneath the ones he used, and there was an article on a boxing match from last week. He stared at it for a moment and sighed, knowing he needed to give in before he caused more damage.

Even though it was almost 11pm, Danny picked up on the second ring.

“Chin Ho, what’s up buddy?”

The native man smiled, already feeling better just at the sound of his friend’s warm voice. The blonde would know damn well why he was calling, there could be no other reason right now, so close after Kono leaving.

“Hey Danny, I’m sorry to call you so late, I just...” he trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to explain himself.

“Gotcha,” the Jersey man replied simply, somehow knowing that his friend couldn’t find the words, “You wanna meet up for a beer? Shoot the breeze?”

It was unbelievable that he was willing to drop everything and just be there for his colleague like that, and it brought a smile to Chin’s lips.

“No, I was... I was thinking about your offer... The boxing thing? Maybe we could go tomorrow or something, that is if you’re not busy?” He stuttered his way through the questions, not wanting to impose on the younger man or put him out.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Chin was about to apologise and tell his friend not to worry about it when the blonde spoke again.

“You free now?”

The cop creased his brow. “It’s eleven at night, Danny.”

“I know,” he could hear the smile in Danny’s voice, “but my buddy gave me the keys to his gym. He’s a good guy, knows I’ve got a hectic schedule. If you’ve got something to work out, best to get it off your chest sooner rather than later...”

The dark-haired cop bit his lower lip. His friend was right, he wouldn’t be able to sleep right now and if he left it until the next day then he might find a reason to back out again. At least this way the gym would be theirs alone, and no one would see if he broke down and made a fool of himself.

He nodded to himself. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Okay, where’s the gym?”

 

Danny had everything laid out ready and switched on the lighting only over the area they required by the time there was a knock on the building’s front door, and he jumped down off the raised platform to unlock and open up for Chin. He locked the big doors again behind the Hawaiian man, gesturing toward the boxing ring.

“I figured we don’t have to stick with boxing,” he smiled, leading the way, “I got us some MMA-style sparring gloves because they’re lighter, and lots of water.”

The taller man looked at the pile of items in the corner of the square platform. A large towel, two sets of gloves, two water bottles and a small tub.

He dropped his bag of spare clothes next to Danny’s black duffle bag on the floor and picked up the container. “What’s this?”

“Petroleum jelly,” the blonde took it off him and popped the lid off, “Boxers put it on their faces to make it more slippery. Means your skin is less likely to catch and split on a hard punch.”

The native cop watched intently as his colleague dipped his fingers in and smoothed some over his cheeks. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and sweatpants, and somehow managed to look delicious even in the loose clothing. Chin pushed that idea to the back of his mind and decided to focus on their reason for being there.

“You planning on hitting me hard, then?” he chuckled.

He jerked a little out of surprise when the shorter man’s hands came up to his face and streaked jelly along his cheekbones.

“Nah, but no reason not to be careful,” he smiled.

Chin was in black sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt, which already showed off the plains of his chest and stomach. Danny wasn’t entirely sure how he would cope when the taller man actually took his shirt off, which he eventually would because they were going to get very hot, but he was just going to have to cross that bridge when he came to it. His friend needed his help right now, and he had to be there for him.

So he slapped the older man on his bicep and grabbed up the equipment. “Come on, we’ll get these gloves on you and get warmed up, and you can tell me about what set you off tonight.”

The dark-haired man held his hands out while Danny opened up the gloves and slipped them onto his hands. They were fingerless, fabric stopping just after the first knuckle and enough to separate the individual digits, and the palm was exposed except for an elastic strap crossing it, but still padded in the places that were required. He tried to ignore the electricity zapping up his arms as his colleagues fingers smoothed the velcro closed at his wrists.

Danny pulled his own gloves on and grabbed the ropes to hop up into the ring, and Chin followed him. The blonde used their stretching time to prod for information.

“So what happened, babe? What made you call tonight?” He stretched his biceps and triceps behind his head, gripping his elbows with the opposing hands.

The native man mirrored his movements. “There was a surfing thing on the television... I was gonna call Kono and tell her, and then... It just struck me that I don’t know where she even is. Or when she’s coming back... or _if_...”

The shorter man brought his arm across his chest to work his shoulders as he moved around the ring. “Yeah, I get ya. I’m worried about our girl too, but you know how bad ass she is. She’ll be okay.”

“I wish I could convince myself of that, and believe me I know how skilled she is... doesn’t stop me worrying though...”

They both warmed up their backs and legs, and Danny took a swig of water before throwing the other bottle to his friend and kicking the petroleum jelly and towel to one side. They put their bottles down and moved into the middle of the ring.

“Right, if you wanna get this anger out of you, you need to start by letting it own you,” Danny bounced on the balls of his feet and thumped his padded knuckles together.

“I dunno,” the taller man looked at his feet hesitantly, and was a little startled when the blonde landed a light punch to his pectoral.

“C’mon Chin, you came here for a purpose, right?” He grinned and punched him a little harder to make him stumble backward. “So tell me, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

He knew he had to work the other man up, get him angry, so he kept shoving him to rile him.

“Is it just Kono? Huh?”

Chin blocked the next one of his strikes, which were getting harder by the second, and started to move around the ring and put some distance between them. “No, not just that... everything just seems to be going to hell right now. The yakuza, the Delgado case was tough, and Charlie getting stabbed...” he lashed out and glanced a blow off the Jersey man’s shoulder, dancing away again, “Things I thought were dealt with keep coming back to bite me in the ass... like Delano’s brother getting me put in Halawa, I mean what the fuck was that?”

Danny felt his own blood boil at that one, remembering the way his friend had gone missing and they’d had to track him down and pull him out during a full blown prison riot, finding him bruised and bloodied and stabbed in the gut. He dodged a punch from the taller man as he tried to put the image of his bleeding friend out of his head.

Chin was seeing exactly the same image, but in reverse. He’d been loaded into that helicopter and the blonde had pulled the Hawaiian man’s head into his lap, cradling him and protecting him. They’d shared a tense smile, silently checking one another over, Danny telling him to pull through with his eyes, Chin promising him he would be. All without saying a word.

And that just reminded him of the fact that he had feelings for his colleague, and was completely unable to do anything about it. He let his frustration bubble up, lashing out again and catching the shorter man on his cheek, drawing a forced huff from him.

“Shit, you okay Danny?” he dropped his arms, only to have the younger man take advantage of his lack of defences and land a blow to his stomach.

“What do you think we’re here for, buddy? I’ve taken worse than that. You punch like my grandma!” He knew it was cheap, resorting to taking verbal potshots as well as physical ones, but he wanted his colleague to loosen up and let fly. “Come on, you actually gonna even try and get angry? Hit me, I can take it!”

Chin squared up again and gave him a toothy grin. “Oh, you want me to _actually_ hit you? Fine...”

He dove forward and landed a slew of small jabs to Danny’s stomach, forcing him back into a corner. The blonde backhanded him across the face, and he was suddenly very grateful for the padded gloves and the vaseline, because the blow stung even without splitting the skin.

He retreated, and the shorter man came after him, giving him no quarter and thumping him in the chest twice. The dark-haired cop blocked the third hit and struck Danny’s side, forcing air from his lungs and getting him to back off.

They were starting to sweat heavily now, and the blonde used the distance between them to whip his shirt over his head and tossing it to land on the ropes. Chin followed suit, and he had to swallow the small whimper that tried to exit his chest. God that man was gorgeous... several years older than him and yet still hot as hell, still slim and toned and muscular.

As they circled one another again, Chin observed his friend’s body under the gym’s bright industrial lighting. It was better than the scenes his imagination had provided him with; his wide chest and shoulders were thick and muscular, the fine sheen of sweat their workout was producing making his pale skin shine.

He was so busy trying to ignore his cock twitching in his pants that he was too late to react to the Jersey man. Danny pummelled him with some choice blows to his ribs and bounced away again. Chin tried to grab him, but his fingers slipped across wet skin and he ended up stumbling.

When the shorter man advanced again however, he was ready, and they both managed to block some punches and land a few as well.

“Come on, use that anger huh?” Danny dodged an uppercut and followed through with a right hook that whipped Chin’s head to the side. “You’re not try-ngh!”

His sentence was cut off when the older man swung up into his stomach and sent him reeling.

The blonde bent double as he backed away coughing, choking out a laugh. “Okay, I kinda asked for that one,” he chuckled, and then yelped as the native cop went for him again.

The fighting began to turn rougher and dirtier, both men throwing good sportsmanship to the wind in favour of working out their respective frustration. There was a lot of hair pulling, pinching and even two instances of knees colliding with ribs, and whereas they weren’t completely whaling on one another they certainly weren’t holding back very much.

They were both panting, mutually backing away and eyeing each other warily for more foul play as they gulped down their water, and when Danny threw some over his head and down his neck, Chin actually felt like he was going to die. Now that was unfair tactics, letting rivulets of cool water snake down his torso and over his chest hair like that.

The younger man used the break in play when they placed their drinks back down to examine his opponent’s body again. His smooth skin was mostly unmarred, aside from the shiv scar on his abdomen, and his lithe figure was unbelievably tempting. The Hawaiian man’s high cheekbones and sharp features made him a sight for sore eyes any day, but at two in the morning and slicked up in a boxing ring, artificial white light highlighting every edge and every curve... he was delectable.

They faced one another again, and Chin held out his fists in a sportsman-like gesture.

“Whoever wins this round buys the next round at Sidestreets,” he grinned.

The Jersey cop bounced his padded knuckles off his friend’s. “Deal. I hope you like paying for champagne!” He winked and danced away, fists up defensively.

“It’s cute that you think you’re gonna win,” the Hawaiian detective chuckled.

The blonde was on him like lighting, swinging round to get his arm around the taller man’s throat and bringing his head down, holding him in place against his chest.

Danny tightened his hold around Chin’s neck, putting him in a headlock. He grabbed a fistful of the older man’s hair and tugged playfully.

“You gonna fight back, or you gonna let me abuse you?” he laughed breathlessly and slapped his friend lightly on the cheek.

Suddenly he felt the other man’s knee strike the back of his own and he stumbled. He tried to keep a hold on Chin, but instinct made him let go so he could attempt to break his fall as he went down backwards to the ring floor and landed on his elbows. He let out an embarrassing yelp as he went down, and the Hawaiian man’s cry was victorious as he threw himself on top of Danny and gripped his forearms to hold them down to the ground either side of his head.

The Jersey man wriggled to fight back, but Chin was straddling his waist, and the taller man hooked his feet over the blonde’s thighs to stop his struggles and claim the battle as his.

“Looks like you’re buying the beers,” Chin snorted.

Danny froze, staring up into the face of his heavy-breathing sparring partner. If possible, the man was even more gorgeous now, towering above him and covered in sweat and bruises, damp hair askew, especially with that look of victory in his dark, chocolate brown eyes. His fingers were digging into the shorter man’s arms, and his wild eyes were darting all over his captive’s body before finally coming to a rest on his face.

Chin gazed down on Danny while he caught his own breath. He really was fucking glorious; skin slick from a combination of water and sweat, bruises forming on his face and pecs from where the older man had got in some lucky punches, broad chest heaving, mouth open and panting. Their eyes locked and there was something so intimate about the moment, a heavy emotion behind those pale eyes that he was sure must be reflected in his own right now. Excitement, lust.

The dark-haired cop stopped breathing despite his body’s need for oxygen, because the man below him was so beautiful he couldn’t think. Adrenaline was surging through his veins, pushing him onward, telling him to take his prize now that he’d won the fight.

So he did.

He launched himself forward, still holding Danny’s arms to the ring floor, and crushed his mouth into the younger detective’s. He had a second to panic when his brain caught up with his actions, screaming at him that this guy was his friend, his colleague, but then the blonde was opening his jaw wider, taking Chin’s tongue into his mouth and sliding his own along it. The Jersey man let out a huff of hot air through his nose which skated over his companion’s cheek, and angled his head on the floor so their mouths could interlock properly, and the native man revelled in the taste of Danny’s mouth.

The blonde investigated his friend’s mouth hungrily, the shock of the sudden kiss wearing off and dissolving into heated desire. He’d wanted this for so long, hadn’t dared to think it could happen, and now Chin was holding him down to the floor and kissing him like he could devour him from the inside out.

It was utter heaven, and he moaned and flexed his fingers at nothing, wanting to grab and take hold but unable to. The Hawaiian man bit at his lower lip and pressed the length of his sweat-slick body against the younger man, and Danny felt his colleague’s hard cock through his sweatpants against his stomach. He took in a sharp breath and it seemed to yank the dark-haired man back to reality, and he pulled back and blinked slowly before his eyes focused on Danny’s.

He knelt up suddenly, releasing the shorter man’s arms, and embarrassment swept through him and flushed his skin pink as he registered that his friend had felt his erection. “Shit... Danny, I-”

He was cut off sharply as the Jersey man sat up and gripped his hips, running his tongue in a burning hot line up Chin’s bare abs and cocking his head to bite down on the already bruised flesh over his ribs. The native man shouted out and his hands flew to Danny’s hair, tangling in it as best he could with the gloves still on.

Danny had already decided this wasn’t coming to an end, not when he now knew that Chin was aroused by their situation. Whether it was him or the fighting or just basic human need, he didn’t care right now. Because he wanted it too. If his friend said no, if he pulled away, then they could just put it down to adrenaline and lack of sleep, emotions running too high, and hopefully forget about it... but the way the older man was reactively rolling his hips forward while Danny mapped out his smooth pecs and hard nipples with his tongue suggested this wouldn’t end any time soon.

“Oh fuck... Danny...” Chin had thrown his head back, closing his eyes so he could concentrate on the sensation of his friend’s mouth on his skin, but when the Jersey man hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Chin’s sweatpants and boxers and pulled them down, he gasped and looked down to watch him take his erect cock into that sweet, wet mouth.

The licentious sound that exited his colleague’s mouth was sensational, and it sent a shudder of arousal down Danny’s spine. He palmed the Hawaiian man’s ass cheeks and squeezed the firm muscle as he took him into the back of his mouth and withdrew, sliding the shaft out between his lips slowly, sucking gently on the tip.

He looked up into Chin’s eyes, their pupils blown with excitement and lust, and the taller man ducked back down to take his mouth roughly and nip at his lips, gripping the back of his head and mouthing along his stubbled jaw, nibbling on his earlobe and down the artery of his neck.

“Jesus fuck...” Danny whispered, and let his eyes roll back in his head at the feeling of his friend’s teeth on his most sensitive areas. Electricity surged through his bones, and he shoved the other cop up and out of the way so he could satisfy his desperate desire to taste his cock again.

He licked around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit to swallow the precum gathering there. Chin clawed at his colleague’s shoulders and thrust forward haltingly into his mouth as he sucked on him hard, and as he did Danny relaxed his throat and took him in deep.

“Oh god!” The dark-haired man had to back out of his mouth before he came then and there, and he sat back on the man below him as he kissed him once again. The blonde was hard and ready under his ass, and Chin sighed happily and ground down on him to tear a growl from the Jersey man’s chest.

He wanted him so much, and the fact that he seemed to feel the same way did unbelievable things to the taller man’s stomach. He knelt up, got onto all fours and backed off his friend’s body, biting a fiery trail down his chest and stomach as he lay back on the floor and writhed under his attentions. Then he was kicking off his own pants and underwear while he tugged at Danny’s sweatpants and practically ripped them off him.

“Fuck...” he whispered. Boxers or briefs, or even commando, he could have handled... but this? He bit his own lip and let out a desperate whine. “Fuck, Danny... just... Holy hell...”

The younger man gave him a sultry, devilish smile. “What? They’re perfect for working out in...”

Chin swallowed hard, entranced by the sight before him of a sweaty Danny, messy blonde hair plastered to his forehead, spread out on the floor of the boxing ring and wearing a black and red jock strap.

“Yes,” he agreed, “Perfect is definitely the word...”

The shorter detective’s reply was lost to a moan as Chin dipped down to run his tongue over the fabric barrier between his dick and the open air. He lay back and raised his ass off the floor, and the older man splayed his hands over Danny’s stomach to push him back down and mouth at his erection through the underwear, teasing and caressing him.

“Oh shit...” he breathed out, and the Hawaiian man’s fingers pulled at the elastic waist band so he could release Danny’s cock and lick a wet line from base to tip. He left the jock strap on him, just stretching it down and under his balls so it caught there and freed up his hands to explore his colleague’s body while he took his dick into his mouth.

The Jersey man grabbed at his hair and massaged his shoulders encouragingly, arching his back under Chin’s talented tongue, panting and groaning and not even caring how desperate he sounded right now. He reached up to search blindly above his head, thanking the powers that be that they had landed close enough to their equipment for him to reach the corner of the towel and pull it towards them. In amongst the items resting on it was the petroleum jelly, and he grasped the container and ripped the lid off, his movements restricted slightly by his gloves which he quickly removed.

Chin pulled back from licking around Danny’s balls when the younger man sat up again and shoved the Vaseline his way. He stared at the pot for a moment, and then looked into those stormy eyes, which were filled with a need he’d never seen before. It took his breath away.

“You wanna work out your tension, Chin?” he rasped, voice hoarse from breathing so heavily, “Then fuck me. Now.”

He gulped again, watching as Danny’s eyes were drawn to his bobbing Adam’s apple. “Are you sur-”

“Do it,” he interrupted firmly, “You need it, I need it. Fuck me. Hard...”

The native man moaned wantonly and darted forward to kiss his friend again. It was fast and dirty, teeth clashing and lips bruising, and it was glorious. He tore off his gloves and fumbled with the container, finally managing to get his fingers inside and coat them in the slick jelly, and then he was shoving Danny back down to the floor and mouthing up his cock.

The shorter man laid back and placed the soles of his feet apart on the ground, spreading his thighs, and he groaned lasciviously when Chin’s finger slid inside his hole. He curled his fingers against the floor of the boxing ring and canted his hips a little, closing his eyes and losing himself to the sensations.

The native man felt Danny automatically clench around him, so he stopped his movements and waited for a moment while his colleague blew out a deep breath and relaxed.

The dark-haired man was quick, but careful, rushing to prep him in his adrenaline-fuelled state but ensuring that he wouldn't hurt his friend in the process. He bit at the insides of Danny’s thighs lightly to distract him from the discomfort of being opened up, but the moment his colleague felt loose enough, when he had three fingers pumping into him easily, Chin was getting up on his knees and settling between the blonde’s legs.

Danny gasped and writhed, and looked down to watch as Chin’s ticklish mouth travelled up his body, following the line of hair that traversed his stomach up to his chest, flicking his tongue around the Jersey man’s peaked nipples and grazing his teeth on the sensitive flesh. The younger man hummed his approval and laid his head back down on the floor while his friend tended to him.

The tops of Chin’s thighs met the underside of his, and a feeling like electricity at the contact made his hairs stand on end. This was real, he was exposed and ready, and the man who had gained his admiration and loyalty over the last three years was about to take him as his own.

The Hawaiian man’s lips were on his throat, tongue darting out to taste his damp skin and feel the pulse thundering through his veins. He spoke against the skin there.

“Danny, we don’t have a condom...” he sounded almost annoyed at himself for possibly bringing this to a grinding halt, but it just warmed Danny’s heart to know his colleague would put his friend’s wellbeing above his own pleasure, even this far into the event, this close to getting what he needed.

He looked up at the taller man as he hovered over him. “I’m clean,” he assured him, “and I trust you.”

Chin’s deep brown eyes were filled with something powerful, and he whimpered a little and nodded.

More than the idea of what they were about to do, it was the emotional connection that tugged at the native cop’s heart and stomach. That someone needed him, trusted him, this much. After all the times he felt like he’d failed, been screwed over, lost a little part of his soul... Danny still had this faith in him. It meant everything.

He pressed his lips to the blonde’s, gently this time, and reached down to slather his dick in lubricant. Then he guided it to his colleague’s entrance, pressed lightly, and silently celebrated the moan that vibrated against his lips.

He pushed forward, entering Danny’s tight hole, and the Jersey man’s hands came up to dig bruises into his ribs as he forced his way in.

Their mouths still connected, the younger detective’s breathing became strained and brisk as he received the other man into his body, the stretch just this side of painful, and air from his nose flowed over the Hawaiian man’s cheek. But when the head of Chin’s cock slipped past the ring of muscle the discomfort instantly gave way to pleasure. Danny sighed and flexed under his friend, and their kiss finally broke as the taller man bottomed out within him.

The feeling of being buried to the hilt inside Danny was indescribably sensual. He was tight and hot, like slick velvet, all-encompassing, and Chin could feel his heartbeat like a drum through his chest when he pressed their bodies together and allowed the blonde time to adjust to his invasion.

He planted his hands firmly on the boxing ring floor and kissed over his lover’s neck as new beads of sweat broke out on his skin.

“Move Chin, I need you to move. C’mon,” Danny huffed and squeezed at the older man’s sides, “I’m ready, I need you...”

The Hawaiian man made an agreeing noise and withdrew from Danny’s ass, before sliding back inside again. The shorter man moaned long and hard as Chin began a smooth rhythm which quickly built, but he was still holding back, not wanting to hurt the other man.

Danny seemed to sense his hesitance, grasping his jaw to pull him up so they could make eye contact. He looked completely edible, rough and ready and taken apart, and the low timbre of his voice seemed to touch and twist parts of Chin he never even knew existed.

“C’mon, stop fighting this,” he growled, fingertips bruising the dark-haired man’s flesh, “I told you to fuck me hard, so do it!”

Something inside Chin snapped. All the despair and frustration he’d been feeling, since Malia’s death, since Delano, since Kono’s involvement with Adam and all the shit that had happened in the past week, everything heaped on everything else, piled up high and weighing him down, making him feel useless and pathetic and so god damn angry.

He let out a roar of unadulterated anguish and shoved Danny down to the floor, hard. The younger detective’s back and head hit the ground, a filthy, knowing smile slipping onto his features when he could see he had finally gotten through to his friend. Danny let his arms fall out to the side, relinquishing all control to the man who so desperately needed it, and Chin knelt up, curled his hands under the other cop’s thighs, and began to pound into him for all he was worth.

Every thrust brought a raw noise from Danny’s lungs, air forced out of his body from the impact, and the sounds fed the now uncaged animal within the taller man. He threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut, snapping his hips forward again and again to drive deep into the man below him. His fingers slid down the Jersey man’s slippery skin and brushed the elastic of the jock strap that encircled his left thigh.

Chin pulled out of him sharply, intent on getting exactly what he needed now and knowing this beautiful man was willing to give it to him.

“Turn over,” he ordered, and another spike of victory flashed through him and made him smile when his friend did exactly as he said.

Danny flipped himself, got on his hands and knees and bared his ass to his colleague, breathing hard from the battering he’d already been given and wanting more. Chin pushed back into him roughly, and he moaned and pressed back into him to take his entire length. He was hot and thick and relentless, and it was everything the blonde had dreamed of and more.

“Oh god, fuck yes...” he breathed out, pleasurable sensations running through his body as his prostate was stimulated.

“You like that, huh? You like my cock in you, Williams?” Chin’s low voice was gruff and torn up from sex and hard breathing, getting caught up in the heat of the moment, and it twisted something low in Danny’s stomach.

He screwed his eyes shut in anticipation and whined submissively.

“Oh Jesus...”

The dark-haired man pulled out and then drove back in sharply, just once, ripping another moan from his lover. “Fuck Danny, so tight, so hot...” he ran his hands over the blonde’s ass cheeks, squeezing roughly, then sighing as a wave of affection flooded through him, “Look at you... Danny...”

Danny could hear the softness returning to his friend’s voice and, knowing he needed to vent his negative emotions, he realised he had to bring them back to the surface.

He canted his hips and pulled forward, sliding the Hawaiian man’s cock part way out of him. “You gonna stare at my ass all night? Or are you gonna own it?”

Chin tightened his grip on the younger man and narrowed his eyes, adrenaline once again beginning to kick his body into overdrive. “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you until you forget your own name...”

He bucked forward, making Danny cry out, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the jock strap, pulling it up and twisting it into his grip like reins on a horse, and he used his other hand to press marks into the shorter man’s thigh. Then he began his vicious assault on the younger cop, repeatedly slamming into him as deep and hard as he could, letting all his anger and hatred feed his movements.

Danny was shouting out, having to brace his arms forward against the impacts, and it felt fucking amazing. Chin was hitting his sweet spot with every blow, and his jock strap had ridden up over his cock again so that every movement had the fabric rubbing his throbbing erection and bringing some of the stimulation he so needed.

“Fuck – yes – fuck me – right there!” The blonde’s words were a litany of challenges and encouragement, and they clawed at Chin’s brain and swept him onwards like a tide pulling him out to sea, drowning him in lust and sex and unbelievable sensations.

He was going to come soon, he could feel the approaching release tightening in his belly, and he needed to take Danny with him when he fell over that edge. He reached around and tugged the underwear out of his way, wrapping his palm around the Jersey man’s thick cock and using the precum beading at the tip to lubricate his movements.

The shorter man groaned loudly and pushed himself back harder on Chin’s cock as it hammered into him, meeting each thrust, and all it took was the older cop’s hand stripping down his dick a few times to pull him into oblivion.

He bucked and shouted the Hawaiian man’s name, internal muscles squeezing around him as he climaxed and striped the floor below them with pearly spurts of cum.

Chin let out a strangled sound as his orgasm hit, slamming in hard once more before stilling his hips as he unleashed his heat deep inside Danny’s ass.

“Danny! Fuck!” he howled out, the last of his tension leaving his body as he let go of everything.

He collapsed forward, taking the blonde down to the boxing ring floor under him, both of them gasping for air as they came down from their respective highs. The combination of exhaustion and endorphins flowing through their veins pulled consciousness from their grasps.

 

Chin woke cold and sticky, stiff muscles screaming at him for their abuse, and his cheek was resting on the warmth of Danny’s back between his shoulder blades.

The air around them was cool, but the man was like a radiator with the heat he gave off.

The native man’s cock was soft, but his weight and their position meant that he was still encased inside his lover’s body, and when he went to pull out the Jersey man moaned and stirred awake.

“Oh holy fuck...” he rasped, feeling the aches and pains of his own body from lying on the hard ground for too long.

The two men stumbled to their feet, supporting one another as they did and bending to grab up their clothing. Danny pulled on his sweatpants and adjusted his underwear, while Chin didn’t bother to put his boxers back on and just threw them onto his bag before dressing in his t-shirt and pants.

Danny tossed Chin his water bottle and drained his own, and their eyes met from across the ring while they took each other in. Messy hair, sticky skin, bruises and marks covering both of their arms, torsos and faces.

The dark-haired detective approached his friend, unsure as to how to proceed. He’d loved every moment of their night together, how Danny had looked after him and given him everything he needed, taken him apart to build him back up again. This man was perfect, and he couldn’t bare to think that this might be the last time, that this might have spoiled everything.

But the shorter man was smiling up at him when he arrived at his side, clear eyes sparkling. He couldn’t help himself, and he bent down to kiss him.

Danny dropped his bottle and the towel that he’d collected and slid his hands over his colleague’s smooth, angular face, and hummed against his lips. Chin’s arms snaked around his waist and pulled the two of them together.

The native man felt unbelievably calm, satiated and relaxed. Danny had done exactly as he’d promised, making him forget and vent his pain and anger.

He pulled back a little and smiled at his friend. “Thanks for the work out,” he whispered, letting his eyes flick down the blonde’s body and the dried cum on his chest and stomach from where he’d been lying in their mess.

“Anytime,” Danny gazed into those chocolate brown eyes. And god, did he mean it. His ass ached, he was going to be walking funny for the rest of the day, and it was glorious. He’d needed that just as much as his friend had.

Chin sighed and brushed his thumb over a slight split on the Jersey man’s cheek. “Vaseline didn’t do its job,” he muttered absently.

The younger man snorted. “I think you’ll find it did.”

They kissed again, and it was warm and slow and tender, tongues twisting around and investigating languidly.

When they pulled apart, Danny moved away to collect all of their gear and throw it into his duffle bag. He picked his phone up and checked the time.

“Fuck, it’s almost 6am... lucky we woke when we did ‘cause Cal will be here soon to open up the gym...” he looked over at Chin and grinned, “How do you feel about grabbing a shower and going for coffee and malasadas? I technically lost the fight, so I’ll get them instead of Sidestreets?”

The native man nodded. “I think we deserve it after the work we’ve just put in...”

He could feel his cock begin to twitch in his pants again, and the idea of pushing his lover up against the walls of the shower room and sucking him off was a powerful aphrodisiac.

This was the start of something, he could feel it, and Danny seemed to be in the same boat as him. Their morning after was far from awkward, it just felt right.

“Come on,” the blonde detective’s fingers reached out and laced into his, “Let’s get cleaned up.”

They took their time in the showers, making sure every inch of their bodies were washed thoroughly and squeaky clean, and then shared coffee and breakfast on a bench at the beach front.

“I shot him in cold blood, you know,” Chin stared out to the horizon and fiddled with his coffee cup. He couldn’t quite believe that he was unloading this secret to Danny, but he had just admitted that when he’d killed Delano the man had been unarmed.

He half expected the blonde to freak out, yell at him, maybe even force him to tell Steve, but instead the younger man leaned his elbows on his knees and analysed the depths of his sugar-filled black coffee.

“You remember that case ages ago, when we found that seventeen year old girl shot dead, and it turned out that guy had abducted her for the government pay outs?”

He stared at the Jersey man, wondering where he was going with this, but nodded. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Steve took my badge and I beat the shit out of that douchebag. I mean seriously, I broke ribs...” He didn’t look happy when his eyes met his colleagues. “I lost it, took it too far.”

“You had to. He wouldn’t tell us where that little girl was, you had to get it out of him.”

The blonde shook his head. “He eventually gave in, told me where she was hidden... and I kept going...” he sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I didn’t have to, should have walked away, but I just... kept whaling on him until I couldn’t breathe...”

The native cop put his hand on Danny’s back. “We’ve both done things we’re not proud of. We’ve let our personal shit get in the way, is that what you’re saying?”

The Jersey man leaned back, letting Chin wrap his arm around his shoulders. “I guess what I’m trying to say is... we're not perfect, none of us. The things we’ve done, they’re not respectable. We shouldn’t forget them and we shouldn’t be proud of them, not at all. But at the same time, we can’t expect ourselves to be faultless, y’know? We can’t hate ourselves, we just need to be better next time. We’re not heroes and we’re not pretty... but we are human...”

Chin squeezed Danny’s broad shoulders until he leaned into him, and tickled his long fingers through the hair at the base of the younger man’s neck. What he said made sense, and maybe together they could do exactly that. Be better.

“Yeah... we are...”

And through everything, with their bodies pressed together from shoulder to ankle, things was beginning to look positive again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, all I can say is thank god there is a legitimate excuse for boxers having petroleum jelly handy! I didn’t know how I was going to work lubricant into this one otherwise!


End file.
